Missed Flight
by NessieGG
Summary: Relena has airport trouble, but for a good reason. [1xR, oneshot.]


**A/N**: Just a little bit of 1xR with a prompt from Adaon – "I don't know how to tell you this, but your plane just took off without you."

**Missed Flight**

By Nessie

Relena had outrun the reporters. Well, actually the Preventer-surrounded aero port had ordered eight percent of the security to stop what they were doing and keep back the masses while the Vice Foreign Minister boarded the jet that would take her for a weekend getaway in the former U.S. state of Hawaii.

It was the first vacation she'd had time for since the start of her second term as VFM, since she had been reelected. She accepted the pile of work gracefully, but it was true that she was ready for the break. And in an about-face from what most people thought, Relena loved her job.

Just not when she had to be lead into public places through back entrances and separated from the rest of the normal working class because she had paparazzi dogging her every step as though she were a fashion model instead of a political official. The aero port had assigned her gate B-13 and, after being escorted there by not two but three armed Preventer agents, Relena half-collapsed into one of the uncomfortable chairs.

"I'm always worn out when this happens," she told the one agent that remained while the other two went to serve as backup. "Maybe it's because I feel like I'm infiltrating."

The braided Preventer gave her a grin and plopped down into the chair across from hers. "Traveling's supposed to make you tired," offered Duo. "I know I'm always dead after I fly with Hilde." He paused, angled is head thoughtfully. "Of course, that's probably because Hilde always sneaks me into the bathroom. She has a thing about the Mile High—"

A voice cut through his bout of too-much-information quite cleanly. "No one wants to hear about your wife's fetishes, Duo."

Duo turned his infectious grin to the arrival that had walked into the sealed-off gate moments before. "That's just because you're jealous, Heero. How's the area?" he asked, quickly changing the subject before he could be on the receiving end of the infamous Yuy Scowl of Doom and Destruction.

"Clean," the Vice Foreign Minister's chief of security responded dutifully and without emotion. "It'll be a safe trip to Hawaii."

From her seat, Relena folded her hands in her lap and mumbled. She hated it when they (those irritating ex-Gundam pilots) talked around her. "Thanks."

At that, Heero's Prussian blue eyes settled her. A slow smirk crossed his face as he took in the ragged image of his fiancée of two years, noting with particular attention how nice the diamond ring looked on her left hand. "Tired?"

Relena shrugged, sending him a smile. "No," she lied.

Duo looked between the gazes of his two friends and effectively took the hint for desired private time. "I'm going to go make sure your ride's on time," he murmured, doubtful that the pair staring at each other even heard him. With a low snicker, he slipped out of the gate room.

The second he was gone, Heero went to her with two long strides. Relena's heart jumped a bit; she'd been sure he was going to lean down and do something inappropriate for aero port chairs…not that she'd have complained. Instead, he moved behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. When he began to rub just the right way, Relena released a long sigh.

"Why are the bloodsuckers out?"

He took a moment before he replied. "They know you're going to Spain. They know I'm going with you. They know that you're engaged to me." The sides of his fingers brushed the flesh of her neck that the collared blouse she wore left blare. "Even dumb reporters can probably connect the dots, Relena."

She suddenly turned and grinned up at him, the mischief lighting her eyes saying that she had all the energy she needed now. "Sounds like I'll get a lot of flak for eloping and not letting the dear Sanq Journal know." Twisting fully around, she went up on her knees in the chair to meet him nearly eye-for-eye. "Not by you though."

It ended up being Heero who finally grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. Her throat rumbled with a low laugh. When they parted, his eyes glittered with intensity. "I hope you weren't expecting any rest on this vacation."

"Just a little," Relena informed and pressed her lips to his again.

"Sorry," came a joking voice and they jerked apart to see Duo with his head poked inside the room. "I don't know how to tell you this…but your plane just took off without you."

Both heads snapped to the large windows, and they relaxed as they saw that the private jet was still parked in the docking area.

"Made you look!" cried Duo with a loud laugh. This time, he did not escape Heero's glare. "Anyway, they're ready for you."

"If I wasn't getting married tonight, I'd take time to kill you," remarked Heero as he took Relena hand to lead her to the platform.

"Have a good time!" called Duo. "Don't stay up _too _late."

They shut the door in reply.

In the jet, Heero turned on the TV. Relena raised her eyebrows at his back.

"I got the impression you wanted to make out, not watch the soccer game." There was humor in her voice.

"I'm turning on the news," said Heero. He flipped to the Sanq Kingdom's local broadcast station.

"—_just gotten word that Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's flight was cancelled last minute for a tune-up of her jet, and she will be postponing her trip until next weekend. Talk about today's media_ _disappointment._"

"Now we'll just wait a few minutes while they all disperse," Heero smirked.

"Nice trick," his soon-to-be-wife commented. "If the VFM's missed her flight, there isn't any news."

He shook his head. "There's news. Headlines."

Relena tossed her head back as he approached to study him from beneath lowered eyelashes. "And those are?"

Heero leaned down, kissed her quickly. "One small legal ceremony, and then Relena Darlian has no media to face for three days." This time, their kiss was longer.

"Hm." Relena smiled. "I should miss flights more often."

**The End**


End file.
